Happy Holidays and a Sappy New Year
by QueenyKiba
Summary: Hinata shares Christmas morning and Christmas thoughts with her beloved comrades/family.


For Hinata week 2014 Day 25 - Friendship.

–

When Hinata was six years old, she was determined to see Santa. Luckily, she had the byakugan on her side!

"You'll ruin Santa's secret identity," Her father told her, but he didn't explicitly ban her from doing so, so Hinata was ready. It wasn't ruining it; it was discovering it, she reasoned. She was so excited to finally meet Santa! Maybe he would take her with him for the night and she would get to help him deliver presents and maybe even _wear his hat? _She pulled her covers right up to her chin that night and waited, closing her eyes to pretend she was asleep, when in reality she was far too excited at the prospect of _seeing Santa_ to even feel tired!

Then a chunin boy quietly slipped into her house carrying a big sack. Hinata was terrified; was she going to be taken again? But, sneakily checking on her father, she found him also watching the chunin. Feeling safer, she continued to pretend to sleep. There was probably a good reason why he was here. A Santa scout? He went to their Christmas tree, and…

… _Pulled out presents?_ From the sack over his shoulder! Hinata froze up. She could see 'from Santa' on the tags! Satisfied, the boy left. She was somewhat aware of her father continuing to prepare for bed, obviously aware of the chunin's work and satisfied with it as well.

Hinata screamed.

–

Hinata woke up. It was Christmas morning, and she was eighteen years old in two days. It was very early in the morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet. She was in a sleeping bag on Kurenai's lounge room floor. They'd stayed over on Christmas eve, helping their old sensei prepare a Christmas breakfast for Mirai, who loved mornings and didn't care for any other time after. They also had an ulterior motive, hiding behind the Christmas tree.

Remembering all that brought her back to the present. She glanced to her left, watching Kiba's bare arm rise and fall as he slept with his back to her. She glanced a little lower, and saw a bump where the small of Kiba's back would be. Her team mate's were obviously cuddling.

Hinata fidgeted. After remembering that, she wanted to cuddle, too. She wondered if this was their special cuddling, where there was only room for Shino and Kiba and all the friendship and trust between them, or if this was the cuddling that could also include her. She inched over, until she was right behind Kiba's back. Slowly, she angled her head so it was just touching his shoulder-blade. She gave a little sigh. This would do. She closed her eyes.

"_Babe,_" Kiba whispered, and Hinata looked over at him, surprised when his arm reached behind him to drape over her waist. "_What's up?_"

"_Nothing,_" Hinata whispered back. "_Bad dream. Goodnight._"

"_Naw,_" Kiba drawled out, and slowly rolled over to face her. Shino grunted, and Hinata smiled when one of his long legs came up to rest on Kiba's hip. "_Get a load of this guy, huh?_" Kiba hissed, flicking his eyebrows up. Hinata giggled. "_So what's this dream?_"

"… Back when I was six, I used my byakugan to see Santa, and I ruined it for myself," She admitted in a slightly louder voice now that Shino was obviously very much asleep. He would never cuddle like that awake.

"Ouch," Kiba said sympathetically. The Inuzuka didn't celebrate Christmas- they had a different event for the winter solstice -and to be honest, the Hyuuga didn't traditionally celebrate Christmas, either. It seemed that it had become popular in her clan shortly before she was born, so her father never understood her excitement, but had rocked her as she wept upon discovering Santa wasn't real.

"Yeah." Hinata shrugged, smiling. "When Hanabi found out, she sneaked to the tree when we were all asleep and jumped out at the chunin from behind it! But it was one of our older cousins and it triggered his asthma." Kiba looked horrified. "He was okay. But that's how I met Tokuma-nii!" Kiba still looked horrified, but valiantly tried to smile it off.

"That was a horrible story," Shino suddenly, popping up from behind Kiba and putting his chin on his shoulder.

"You're bony," Kiba complained. "Should've known you were awake. Get your feet off my leg you're freezing."

"I am and that's why they're there." Kiba rolled over, his arm flung up to catch Shino in the crook of his elbow, and they wrestled briefly, Kiba laughing as Shino berated his lack of manners. Hinata, giggling, wiggled her sleeping bag closer, waving when Shino looked over at her. "Thank you for your help."

"_The pleasure was all mine,_" She whispered. Kiba, now listlessly laying on top of his date-friend, laughed again.

"Hey Hinata, you want in on this? We'll zip you on!" Kiba said suddenly, rolling off Shino, much to his vocal satisfaction. "Oi, budge up; I gotta get the zipper," He told the other boy, and Hinata covered her smile with her hands as they awkwardly shuffled the two sleeping bags they'd zipped together while they were still in them. "There we go! C'mere!" Hinata did so, rolling over to them and trying to playfully squash them. She also shuffled in her sleeping bag to get the zipper in the right place, but with far more ease than her team mates. Kiba valiantly got up to the cold air to get the zipper down to their feet, and succeeded in laying back down on top of Shino when he'd finished, who had flopped into the warm spot he'd left.

"Ouch! How dare you, Inuzuka Kiba-"

"Oi! Get the Hell out from under me, you fucking bastard! God, you're so fucking cold- c'mere, fuck, you got frostbite or something?"

Hinata wiggled closer and Kiba put his right arm around her, pulling her up to him. "You're always so warm Kiba, it's nice."

"Well, you two get cold weird," Kiba grunted. "Here, feel his hands!" Hinata did so, and they were very chilly.

"They're like daddy's! Are you getting arthritis too?" Hinata asked, concerned.

Shino looked bewildered. "What? No. Bad circulation."

Kiba laughed, and that was all Hinata remembered falling asleep to.

–

Hinata woke up again to a two year old in the stomach. "Merr Chris'ma!" Mirai screamed at her, beaming. Hinata smiled tiredly at her. Unlike at 5, it seemed she was even more tired waking up at-

"What's the time, Mirai?" She asked her, wiggling out of her sleeping bag. It was very roomy, and it took her a moment to remember that it was a combination of hers, Shino's and Kiba's. She smiled, seeing them in the doorway.

"Morning! For real this time," Kiba added, grinning and wearing a santa hat. Shino had his Christmas sweater on from last year- a marvellous creation of his own design, featuring a strange green striped with an off-red colour, and tiny white dogs with antlers. They were supposed to be reindeer, but Shino only knew how to knit dogs and made do. He'd ceremoniously change it after presents to the one he'd knitted for this year.

"Good morning!" Hinata returned, standing up with Mirai in her arms, full of good cheer and in her red pyjamas with a pattern of presents and snow flakes. While they were in Kurenai's house, all of Team 8 celebrated Christmas.

"Kurenai isn't awake yet," Shino told her, carrying a mug in and giving it to her. He went to sit on the couch, since his knees hurt in cold weather sometimes. Kiba was leaning against the doorway, watching them with a grin.

"Whassat?" Mirai asked, putting her nose right into it.

Hinata laughed and kissed her head until she squealed and moved out of the way, letting her take a sip. "It's hot chocolate! Thank you Shino," Hinata said to him, as she let Mirai pull the mug back down and take a sip, proclaiming it too hot.

Shino shook his head. "Kiba made it."

"I'm making mine now," He added. Kiba was allergic to chocolate, and was probably making his with the very strange substitute chocolate he also made himself. Kiba was very self-sufficient.

Hinata took another mouthful from her cup and savoured it. "Mm… Mirai, are you going to go and get mummy so we can open presents?" Hinata asked suddenly, realising that it was Christmas morning, and they could open their presents.

"MUMMY!" Mirai yelled immediately, thrilled to be given permission, and trotted off. As she left the room, Akamaru padded out from under the table and shot after her. "ahaha! Puppy! To mummy!" She said from the hallway. Kiba was watching closely, and when he turned back to the room and gave them a grin, Shino and Hinata relaxed.

"I'm gonna go check on mine!" Kiba said cheerfully, and left too.

With a content nod, Hinata looked over at Shino. "… Ah, Shino, wake up," She called out, a little louder than necessary.

His slump straightened. "Hm?"

"Christmas cheer," She encouraged him. He just shook his head, pulled his legs up onto the couch, and lay down completely. Hinata reflected on her team mates. _'Unbelievable. Our sleeping bags are right here. With his pillow.'_ Even Kiba, who didn't celebrate Christmas, had more Christmas cheer than Shino.

Luckily, Kiba also had next to no tact. "Oi, Shino! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" The other boy yelled, and Shino immediately pulled himself back up, looking irritated.

"If my poor Jewish grandmother knew what you were forcing me into-"

"What? Bull_shit_, your grandma's are lesbians and I _know_ you ain't related to that one, you big dummy; what're you take me for? Huh?" Hinata pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, watching their antics. She was older now, almost eighteen, and she knew Santa existed for sure; maybe the Christmas spirit wasn't so strong once you got older? Hinata sighed to herself as Kiba sat down on Shino's pillow and threatened to fart. _'I'm not even celebrating it with Hanabi…'_

She would have. Hanabi had spent Christmas eve with her girlfriend, and stayed the night. She'd be back for a Christmas dinner, like Hinata would be.

"Okay, okay," Kurenai said, with a long yawn, as she escorted a pleased Mirai still on top of Akamaru. "I'm awake! Present time, is it?" Kiba clapped loudly as Hinata scooped Mirai up off the happy dog and Shino got up from the couch, shoving Kiba off his stuff. "First up! Mirai!" The girl grabbed it eagerly and started ripping off the paper in handfuls. Hinata picked up the pieces and screwed them into a ball, since Mirai was in her lap.

"What about me?" Kiba asked excitedly, and whooped when Kurenai tossed his in his lap. Mirai laughed loudly, which was probably the only reason Kiba was putting it on so thick. When Shino and Hinata had given him Christmas cards, the first year they were a team, he's ripped them up right then and there and threatened to hit them for disrespecting him.

"Shino's," The woman continued, "And Hinata's," She finished.

"Merry Chris- good morning! I meant good morning, sensei," Hinata gasped, dropping her present to cover her face with her hands.

Kiba yelled. "MIRAI! No, naughty girl! That's not your present; don't open it!" Hinata quickly retrieved her half-opened present, assuring an upset Mirai that it was perfectly alright.

Kurenai, laughing, stroked Hinata's head before returning to the tree. "Mm…? What's this one?" Hinata stilled, glancing at Kiba and Shino, who were also paying attention. Finally; their ulterior motive! "_You three!_" Kurenai turned back to them, looking touched. "I told you not to bother getting a present for your old teacher! Come here, right now!" Laughing, they did so, Hinata taking Mirai with them and hugged her. Shino even put an arm around her without complaint. "Ooh… spoiling me, really." Kiba rested his head on top of their sensei's and Hinata, sighing, rested her head on her shoulder. "You all grew into such fine young adults."

"What, aren't we good ninja, too?" Kiba asked playfully.

"Of course you are, but I always knew that." They were quiet for another moment, and Hinata wondered if Kurenai was trying not to cry, until Mirai started squirming in her arms.

"'Nata! Present!" She insisted. Laughing, Team 8 broke apart, and Hinata sat back down. "Open!" She went on, kicking her chubby legs.

Hinata pulled up the sticky tape neatly enough, and exclaimed loudly over the neat, long red scarf sitting in the wrapping paper. "Shino! It's lovely!" She picked it up and hugged it, loving how soft it was.

"You're welcome Hinata," Shino said, sounding a little pleased. "Thanks for the gloves, Kiba."

"Just use 'em," Was all he the Inuzuka grunted back, despite the gloves being made from a particular breed of deer that was wild and native to the region and not farmed by the Nara, and so probably took a lot of time and effort to make.

Hinata could hear Shino smiling. "But then I wouldn't put my cold hands on you."

"Yeah, don't do that!" Shino screwed his wrapping paper up into a ball and tossed it at Kiba's face. He caught in and hurled it back, but Shino dodged.

Kurenai laughed, hitting Kiba's leg and motioning to his present. She'd already pulled on the sweater Shino and Hinata had knitted her with wool bought by Kiba, making it their handmade joint-team 8 Christmas present to her. Last year they'd given her a knit beanie.

Kiba, looking awkward, unwrapped it. Kiba didn't like getting Christmas presents because it wasn't a holiday he'd normally acknowledge, but he'd consented if they'd all wrap their gifts to him in the one package. They had. "I ain't wearing these," He grunted, holding up the pack of three underwear Kurenai had gotten him with a cheeky grin. Red in the face, he thanked Shino for his traditional holiday jumper and Hinata for her handmade cookies.

"Why is there a big hole in the front though?" Kiba asked, inspecting his mustard yellow sweater. It was striped with light and dark blue and had little white felt dots glued on it. The felt must've been Shino's newest knitting escapade.

"It's for all your cleavage."

"Go fuck yourself Aburame."

Hinata was wrapping her new scarf around herself as Kurenai flicked Kiba for his language before tossing her her next present. It was from Kiba. "Aw," She sighed, and let Mirai rip it open for her.

She quickly snatched the package back when it was revealed to be underwear. "Kiba!"

He looked very proud of himself. "You got like three bras and they're falling apart. Figured you might need 'em."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "They're so colourful!" She could never find nice looking underwear, being a very large girl and the only selection of bras and panties for her were drab, which she figured suited her, but Kiba complained that they were boring a lot. He'd obviously done something about that.

She smiled brightly at Kurenai, whose look of concern melted into one of happy relief. "Do you buy all your friends underwear, Kiba?" She asked, tossing him Mirai's next present.

"I tried, but Shino ain't never worn the bra I got him," Kiba whined as he handed it to the girl, who gasped in obvious delight.

"That's because it's obscene and you're disgusting," Shino bit out, his ears a little red. Kurenai looked amused and didn't push it.

"Look! Look!" Mirai said excitedly, her present hitting Hinata in the face in her glee.

"That's Hinata's present to you! Do you like it?" She asked, cuddling the little girl. She laughed, hugging the children's ninja weaponry, then holding a kunai up to her mother.

"Oh, Hinata," Kurenai reproached her, but she just shrugged. She _wanted_ to spoil Mirai, especially now Hanabi considered herself too grown up to let her big sister baby her as much.

Shino, who had crawled up behind Kiba and pulled him in-between his legs to hug, handed Mirai her next gift, while wearing his new gloves.

"Then you're changing your jumper?" Kiba asked as Mirai tore into it.

"Then I'm changing my jumper," Shino confirmed.

"PUPPY!" Mirai yelled, holding up her stuffed dog toy in victory. Kiba laughed loudly.

Shino shuffled back to grab his bag and started taking off his garish jumper. "Wait a minute, Shino," Kurenai said to him, holding up a hand. "What about Santa's presents to you all?"

"Sensei," Kiba groaned, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"There isn't one for you with that attitude," She corrected him, handing a present to Shino and Hinata each, as well as one to Mirai. "I didn't wrap yours; it's a thank you for all your help this year, from me to you," She told Kiba, handing him an envelope.

"If it's money I swear to God I'm putting it back in your wallet," Kiba warned as he opened it. "Oh." It was a folded piece of paper. He opened it. "Oh!" He yelled, looking excitedly at Mirai, who giggled up at him. "Thanks sensei! And thank _you_, baby." Kiba leaned down and kissed Mirai's chubby cheeks. He straightened up and showed off his hand-written letter of thanks done by one Yuuhi Mirai.

_'thanK You Kiba I lOve You happy hOlidaYs'_ It read it red and green pencils.

Kiba carefully folded it back up and put it back in its envelope, beaming. Shino kissed the back of his head.

Hinata, seeing how wet Kiba's eyes were, quickly opened her own present to draw attention off of him "Oh! Thank you Santa!" Hinata gasped, wide-eyed at the incredibly high boots she'd received. "Should I be thanking Sakura too?" She teased, making Kurenai laugh. She'd tried these boots on with Sakura a few weeks ago, she remembered.

"I got a mug," Shino said suddenly, pleased. He held up a very large mug with a ladybug pattern on it.

"Chris'mas!" Mirai declared, throwing her hands in the air (and one in Hinata's face).

–

Shino's new sweater featured snowflakes that lit up obnoxiously bright. Kiba gagged loudly.

Breakfast had been a free-for-all, supplied by Kiba and Kurenai. Shino had been determined to feed Mirai some roast carrots, and Mirai had been determined to spit every last bit out again. Kiba had laughed through most of it, and was currently nursing a stitch in his side and a bonk on the head, both courtesy of Shino.

They were lounging on their still-present sleeping bags, with Kurenai falling asleep on the couch. Some Christmas special of Mirai's favourite cartoon was playing quietly. Hinata watched it with her while she ignored Shino and Kiba kissing beside her.

"Yucky," Mirai whispered to her, nodding sagely. Hinata giggled.

Kiba pulled away from Shino to glare at them. "Fine, we're done," He declared, pulling Shino off his neck.

"Fine," The Aburame sighed, sprawling out on the floor.

"Fine!" Mirai agreed, throwing her hand up in the air like she was answering a question and smacking Hinata in the face.

"Oof!"

Kiba laughed, rolling off Shino and wiggling onto his stomach next to Hinata. "You're getting hit a lot this morning, ay? Whacking the Christmas cheer into you," Kiba joked, before leaning over and kissing her. She kissed back for a few moments before pushing his face away.

"You get very kissy on Christmas," Shino noted, having gotten up and scooted over to Hinata's other side.

Kiba pulled a face. "Well, you two are always doing stuff for it… and everyone gets all kissy! It's my part of the Christmas experience for you."

"Like wearing nothing under the sweater I made you?" Shino inquired raising an eyebrow.

Kiba winked at him. "You wanted some service, didn't you?" Shino pointedly reached over and covered Mirai's ears, making her whine and squirm.

"Stoppit!" Shino left her alone, and she inched more towards the TV and away from them, making Kiba chuckle.

"It's okay if you don't really mind it's Christmas, isn't it?" Hinata asked them suddenly.

"Hm?" Kiba stopped playing with Mirai's little ponytail to glance at her. Shino also gave her his full attention.

"I mean, I've had lots of fun today and all, but I don't really feel very excited that it was Christmas," Hinata explained. "It was just… a fun day."

Kiba threw an arm around her waist and pulled himself right up against her. "That's how I feel every year! I don't give a damn about Christmas; I just wanna spend it with you two." Shino leaned against her shoulder. Like this, none of them could see the TV.

"It's okay to feel any way you want," Shino whispered.

"Thank you," She whispered back. It had been bugging her all morning, but she didn't want to ruin everyone's 'Christmas cheer'. Come to think of it, weren't they always like this? They all had fun together, no matter what the date. She looked at Kiba, who celebrated with them even though it wasn't for him. She took both their hands in hers, Shino's smoother than hers, and Kiba's rougher. "Happy new year?"

Kiba kissed her lightly and Shino kissed the side of her head. "More like happy birthday, Hyuuga Hinata."

–

I'm a day late but! Who cares!


End file.
